The Rage of Humanity
by Glyphical
Summary: Eren was always treated Mikasa badly because of her tendency to be overprotective. But when he starts to understand, its a whole different story. My take on what could have happened in the Battle of Trost. My first story, so It might not be great. It is a One Shot though.


**Hey guys, I know this is my first story and all, I really hope you enjoy it. Just starting with a One Shot, To be safe. I was just in the mood for writing, so I came up with this idea for a story.**

**Wrote this along to this OST video, If you have not already checked it out, I really suggest you do: youtube/watch?v=4PCgJGxz-FU**

**It's kind of my take on what I think could have happened at Trost. I know I'm not amazing with grammar, I am working on it. I really hope you enjoy it though.**

**Story Word Count: 1,648**

The wire made a _chink_ sound as it grappled the wall not 30 meters ahead. As the wired pull Eren's body the gas kicked in, pushing him at a faster speed. As he got close, he turned his body to the left, releasing the wire from the wall it had impaled. He then shot the wires again. But this time they went further, reaching the wire length limit as they impaled the walls of Trost district. Flying at speeds people could only dream of on foot towards a 50 meter wall would terrify most people, but Eren stayed calm and collected as he tried to escape from the 15m class Titan chasing him.

He had been split off from his squad, from Armin. He was worrying about them, but if he had not split off from the squad there would be no more Eren. The Titan currently chasing him had managed to almost catch him, luckily he managed to dislodge a few fingers before they got a good grip on him.

As the wall drew closer, Eren prepared to release from the grappling in the wall and aim up the wall to try and escape. Then he heard it. Bringing him out of his focused trance, he started to hear all the surrounding sounds. Screams for help, very heavy footsteps all over the place, the sound of out of breath titans and there it was again. Someone was shouting his name.

'EREN, EREN! PLEASE!' The voice of unknown origins called. It sounded full of despair and worry, someone needed his help? Eren whipped around suddenly, with a force of inspiration and strength warping through him.

'Someone needs me' Eren thought to himself,' I can't just leave them!' He ungrappled the wires from the wall, pulling them free, turning towards the perusing titan. He had to admit, they were very intimidating. But not intimidating enough.

Suddenly a war cry burst from Eren's mouth, as he fired the wires of the 3D gear at the monster's armpit, using the gas to build momentum. He used the wires like a swing, flipping his body to face the nape of the awful creature, grappling to either side of it. He swooped down, crossing his blades as he drew closer and closer to the creature's nape. There were no words to describe the sound of the cut, or the feeling that Eren had right now. He was so proud, his first Titan kill, in his first battle.

'Not bad young Mr Yeager' he told himself as he got back on task, using the gear to reach the nearest roof. His grin was ear to ear, but again, he heard the voice. Looking over towards the direction it came from. He saw an unconscious body hanging from a roof, it looked like, could it be? Connie? Eren's grin fell flat. Only think stopping Connie from falling to his gruesome end, with a couple of 5m class titans, was his trusty 3D gear.

'EREN, HELP HIM!' the voice again, obviously female. Eren shifted his gaze to the roof. He could see Krista trying her hardest to hold in the tears. Why couldn't she help him? That is when he noticed the crumpled 3D gear sitting next to her as she tried to crawl towards Connie.

Eren sprang back into action, leaping off the roof, firing the wires towards the roof with Krista. Landing on his two feet, he ran to the edge looked over and saw the grappling loosing grip in the roof tiles. As fast as he could, he assessed the situation, two 5-6m class titans trying to reach up to Connie. I could take them out? No, if there was only one, maybe, but two? He then looked for another scenario. After a few seconds of debating, he had come to the conclusion swinging down wouldn't be a good choice, because it would likely end up as dinner time for the two hungry customers bellow. The wire would only last about 10 more seconds, Eren had to choice. He remembered what Sasha did just after the colossal titan showed up. Grappling Connie himself was the best option.

Eren quickly positioned the gear so that the wire would impale Connie, but nowhere vital. Just in the nick of time, he shot the wire through Connie's leg as the wire gave way. The wires whipping back into Connie's 3D gear as if they were made of some elastic.

Eren started to pull Connie up, when he started to groan into consciousness. It must have been the pain. When Connie's body was on the safety of the roof, he attempted to ask what happened, but gave up after Krista just couldn't stop sobbing. Connie was still groaning his way back to consciousness. Then he realised, they were from the rear of the cadets, letting his curiosity get the better of him, he let his mouth flow freely.

'Why are you guys so far from your position?' Eren questioned.

'Stampede, 2 abnormals,' Krista managed through her sobs 'straight towards the Elite Squad.'

Mikasa.

That was all that came to mind as Eren heard that. He instantly turned and leaped off the roof again, swinging into the flow of using the 3DMG.

'If anything goes wrong, find me'

Mikasa's words echoed through Eren's mind as he swung around buildings, under bridges, through windows. He had always reacted badly towards her protectiveness, jealous of her natural ability to use the gear, to kill titans, but now he understood it. The thought of life without Mikasa made Eren's mind go numb. How long would he last without her? Would he be killed? Get driven insane?

Left, right, up, right, left. He swung under a bridge, ungrappling the wires before they would end up tangled around it. Swinging from building to building, attempting to be sparing with his gas. If he ran out, he would be in trouble.

He came into view of the Elite Squad standing on a roof at the rear of the district. He noticed that Mikasa wasn't there, and started to worry. With a _THUNK_ Eren landed on the roof of the building and ran towards the Elite Squad.

'Cadet, what are you doing here? Where is your Squad?' one of the members shouted towards him.

Eren ignored his comment and glared at them. 'Where is she?' he said in a tone nobody dared to question. 'Where is Mikasa Ackerman?'

'Sh-She headed off towards the vanguard to help with the retreat' one man braved to say.

Eren spun on his heel, swinging off the roof. He couldn't rest until she was okay

'HEY, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RETREATING, GET OVER THE WALL!' a voice from behind him screamed, but Eren blew it off and continued towards the Vanguard, where he had last seen Armin.

Swinging from building to building, he could tell the gas in his tanks was running low. But there is no way he is stopping until his friends are safe, until his family was safe. Left, right, swing under, around, through. Eren fell into the rhythm of the 3DMG, swooping as low as he could to build momentum, so he could save gas. His mind was constantly on Mikasa and Armin. Would they be alive, would they be injured? The thoughts flew through his head at lightning speed. Left, right, swoop, swing, over, under. Manoeuvring around the buildings, like he had been doing it all his life.

All of a sudden, to his left he heard a sort of scream. He could tell it was Armin from the way he said it. But it wasn't that that bothered him. It was what he said that hit him hard.

'MIKASA' Armin had screamed in his slightly girlish tone.

Eren instantly felt determined, grappling himself to the nearest roof. The flare in his eyes that he had always had, he looked so pissed off, that even Annie wouldn't challenge him.

Throwing himself off the roof with such determination. Swoop, swing, left, left, right, Under... _CRASH_. He had been caught in the hand of a titan. For a moment Eren was worried, but as soon as he realised he was, it was gone.

He sliced the hand apart as if it was meat in a slaughter house. Falling to the ground, landing on his two feet, as if he was some sort of cat. Looking down for a sudden moment, he saw the key for his father's basement. All the memories flooded back.

_I'll kill you all_

His gear was broken, there was no chance of getting any further without 3DMG. So he unclasped them, walking forward slowly.

_I won't stop, until every single one is dead,_

He continued forward, walking towards the titan that was missing one hand of fingers. Slowly Eren let instinct take place of his control.

_Not until we can see the outside,_

He was confused himself as his mind flooded with thoughts of murdering ever single titan that crossed his path. He brought his finger up to his mouth.

_Not until my Friends are safe,_

The last thing he remembered was biting into his finger, before a huge blast blew everything away. A Body was forming around his, Eren didn't understand this at all. But he didn't need to, the glare in his eye was enough to scare even the most mindless of titans.

_Now is my time, My time to become the physical form of humanity's rage._

The unknown form around Eren skilfully took up a fighting position, as the titan charged him. The form sidestepped and slammed his elbow right into the nape, slamming the titan's face into the ground, crushing it completely.

The form Eren was in then rounded the corner to see an unarmed Mikasa facing off a fairly large Titan. Eren's vision went red with rage, suddenly, it was no longer Eren, it WAS Humanity's Rage. The creature that Eren was inside suddenly leaped forward.

_Now is my time, My time to save my family._

**Thanks for Reading guys. I really, really do hope you enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave a Review. I'd like to know what's wrong with it and before you Review about it. I realise that Eren isn't exactly in character, but that's what I love about writing fanfiction is being able to change what the writer wont.**

**Anyways, thanks again. Any reviews are appreciated. I'd like to know what to work on in future when I'm writing.**

**Glyphical**


End file.
